A common liquid crystal display device is provided with one or a plurality of drivers for driving a liquid crystal panel (hereinafter, referred to as the “liquid crystal drivers”); and a liquid crystal controller for controlling the operation of the liquid crystal drivers, based on an image signal (hereinafter, referred to as the “input image signal”) and synchronizing signals, which are sent from an external source. For the liquid crystal drivers, typically, a gate driver (scanning signal line drive circuit) for driving gate bus lines (scanning signal lines) in the liquid crystal panel, and a source driver (video signal line drive circuit) for driving source bus lines (video signal lines) in the liquid crystal panel are provided in the liquid crystal display device.
FIG. 10 is a block diagram for describing transmission of image data in a liquid crystal display device. An input image signal Din which is image data is provided to a liquid crystal controller 91 from an external source. Then, the liquid crystal controller 91 performs timing adjustments and the like, and a digital form signal (hereinafter, referred to as the “digital video signal”) DV which is generated based on the input image signal Din is transmitted from the liquid crystal controller 91 to a source driver 92. As for the method of transmitting the digital video signal DV from the liquid crystal controller 91 to the source driver 92, typically, serial transmission is adopted where data is transmitted bit by bit using one signal line. The source driver 92 applies a video signal which is a voltage signal to each source bus line, based on the digital video signal DV sent from the liquid crystal controller 91.
Meanwhile, display devices such as liquid crystal display devices conventionally have the problem of a reduction in power consumption. Hence, a reduction is also intended for power consumption for data transmission. For example, according to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-267624, in order to achieve a reduction in power consumption for serial transmission, data transmission is performed such that the same amplitude value is not taken consecutively and the polarity of an amplitude value is reversed every cycle.